


Миледи мать Короля

by DaenaRu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaRu/pseuds/DaenaRu
Summary: "После того, как сын Маргарет получил корону после битвы при Босворте, леди Маргарет Бофорт при дворе именовалась миледи мать Короля." На турнире в Харренхоле присутствует почти вся королевская семья, и самой важной особой была миледи мать Короля.
Kudos: 3





	1. Оленна Редвин

Все улыбки погасли, когда принц Рейгар короновал Лианну Старк, но Оленне с трудом удалось подавить ликование.  
На самом деле, ей хотелось хохотать, и ей пришлось прикусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, глядя на раскрасневшуюся девицу Старк, угловатую, диковатую, с длинным лицом и бледной кожей. Что нашло на Рейгара, право слово? Оленна перевела взгляд на Эшару Дейн, белую как мел, она сидела, глядя в одну точку, и не шевелилась, ухватившись за налившийся живот, с той же секунды, как ее муж проехал мимо нее, чтобы бросить венок на колени чужой невесты.  
Вид Рейгара был преисполнен гордости, и все же, ему как-то удалось при этом еще и принять позу своей обычной жертвенности и меланхолии, чтобы все оценили его вид страдающего героя – и это когда он только опозорил жену при всем королевстве!  
Оленна с брезгливой усмешкой отвернулась от вопящего дикаря Брандона Старка, глянула на дурака Джона Аррена, сидевшего рядом со Старками, вытаращив глаза, рядом с ним сидел не меньший дурак Роберт Баратеон и хихикал в кулак – ну хоть какое-то представление о приличии он поимел, хотя скорее всего, он старался сдержать хохот из-за своего приятеля, второго сына Старка, Эддарда, вроде бы – или Эддардом звали третьего сына, а этот Бенджен? Да Неведомый с ним, какая разница? Оленна оглянулась через плечо – Рейла сидела, зажав рот рукой, прижимая к груди крошку Дейнерис. Сидевшая рядом с ней Серсея Ланнистер старательно поджимала губы, но нельзя было не заметить, каким восторгом сияли ее глаза. Дочка Тайвина считала себя мастерицой-интриганкой, да только по лицу ее можно было читать, как по книге, и Оленна не сомневалась, что Тайвин прочтет.  
Она посмотрела на ложу Ланнистеров. Отец и сын сидели с каменными лицами, но если Джейме был пунцов от смущения, Тайвин ни единым жестом, ни движением брови не выдал своих чувств – но любой, кто видел его, понимал, что оскорбления Тайвин не простит. А если кто не понимал – тем хуже для него.  
Ее олух сын так и сидел бы раззявив рот, если бы Кейтлин, умница, не шепнула ему что-то, и тогда Мейкар наконец зашевелился – встал и громко объявил турнир завершенным, Королеву Любви и Красоты – объявленной, и воздал все полагающиеся по случаю хвалы своему невыносимому кузену.  
Слышать это было нестерпимо, но Оленна стиснула зубы, сжав в ладони ее заветный медальон. Рейгар слушал короля с его обычным печальным видом, как обычно вызывая у Оленны желание как следует приложить его чем-нибудь по голове.  
Но Оленна, как ей хотелось верить, тоже никогда не выдавала чувств ни жестом, ни движением брови, ни даже взглядом. Миледи мать Короля не имела никакого права показывать, как она ненавидела семью своего племянника.  
Она только еще плотнее сжала в ладони медальон. 

Оленне было девять лет, когда устроили ее помолвку с принцем Дейроном Таргариеном, и первое время она была в восторге, как и полагалось любой маленькой девочке, когда она узнает, что выходит за принца. Но радость ее была омрачена, когда она поняла, что ее принц был только третьим сыном и никогда не станет королем. Право слово, было лучше быть женой мелкого лорда и хозяйкой в собственном замке, чем супругой третьего сына, пусть даже он и был сыном короля – всегда сидеть на последнем ряду, за отдаленном столом, кланяться многим дамам, а самой получать поклоны только от всякой черни. И Оленна уже подумывала было, как найти способ из этой ситуации выкрутиться, как случилось невероятное.  
Вслед за Дунканом принц Джейхейрис ослушался отца и тайно сочетался браком со своей сестрой, принцессой Шейной. Король и королева были в ярости, но как и в случае со старшим сыном, простили негодных детей, вот только лишив их будущего титула. Принцем Драконьего Камня и наследником Железного Трона был объявлен принц Дейрон Таргариен, а Оленна была его невестой. Из будущей никчемной жены третьего сына она стала будущей королевой.  
Служанка помогла ей надеть ночную сорочку, и Оленна присела у зеркала, разглядывая свое отражение. Она была уже так стара… Когда-то яркие глаза помутнели, волосы, ее краса и гордость, поредели и налились сединой, кожа покрылась морщинами, на днях она потеряла еще один зуб.  
Где ты, красавица Оленна Редвин, Сладкая Ягодка Арбора? Уксус, вот кто она теперь была. Прокисший, горький, ядовитый уксус.  
Она терпеливо выжидала, пока служанка умастит ее дряблое лицо кремами и маслами, будто еще можно повернуть время вспять и вернуть былую красоту – здравомыслие уже давно твердило ей бросить эту нелепицу и принять старость с достоинством, но тщеславие просило еще чуть-чуть, еще самую малость…  
Мало радости она получила от своей красоты. Дейрон не осмелился третьим ослушаться отца, он женился на ней, но в первые же месяцы в Красном Замке радость Оленны обратилась в пепел. Она могла быть хоть самой прекрасной женщиной Семи Королевств, но ее муж не смог бы полюбить ее – потому что между ног у нее не висело члена. Джереми Норридж, высокомерный и смазливый бывший сквайр Тиреллов – вот кому предстояло стать королевой.  
Другая бы озлобилась и возненавидела мужа, но Оленна проглотила обиду. После долгих размышлений она решилась поговорить с мужем напрямик – и они заключили сделку. Дейрон спит со всем, что захочется, пусть хоть с козами, но делать он это должен по возможности втайне, время от времени посещая и ее постель.  
И скоро жизнь Оленны снова наполнилась радостью.  
Оленна с трудом сдержала стон, ложась в кровать – было ли это от боли в суставах, или от воспоминаний?  
Ее мальчик, Эйгон… Ее девочка, Маргери… Дейрон. Джереми Норридж.  
Все мертвы.  
Каждый раз, когда заговаривали о том, как принц Рейгар родился в тени Летнего Замка, среди соли и дыма, Обещанный Принц, родившийся во исполнение пророчества, Оленне хотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Эти негодяи смели утверждать, что ее дети, ее прекрасные, умные дети умерли, чтобы мог родиться Рейгар! Ничего Оленна не желала больше, как видеть, как корчится, сгорая заживо этот семижды проклятый Обещанный Принц!  
Джейхейрис, Джейхейрис, Джейхейрис, вот кто во всем был виноват. Его Оленна ненавидела больше всех. Это он слушал чушь о пророчествах от дуры-карлицы, которую приволокла эта полоумная Дженни. Это он вбил себе в голову, что в роду его детей родится обещанный великий герой древней Валирии. Он затуманил голову короля Эйгона сказками о драконах и их воскрешении, которое надо было приурочить к рождению его внука.  
Оленна до сих пор считала подозрительным, что тогда погибли все – король, королева, принц Дункан, наследный принц, дети наследного принца – но Джейхейрис, его жена и дети, даже внук – все остались целыми и невредимыми.  
Но какое бы предательство не планировал Джейхейрис, он просчитался.  
Несмотря на твердое требование короля, Оленна категорически отказалась ехать в Летний Замок. Еле оправившись от рождения Мейкара, она и слышать не желала о том, чтобы тащиться с младенцем через полстраны на границу Дорна. Она пыталась запретить Дейрону забрать детей, но он увез их, и за это она его никогда не простила.  
Оленна снова сжала в руке медальон, в котором хранила пряди волос своих мертвых детей. Каштановые волосы Эйгона и светло-русые, с серебристыми волосками, волосы Маргери. Она помнила как вчера, какими они были, когда прощались с ней – десятилетний Эйгон, умный, красивый, похожий на нее, пятилетняя Маргери, такая маленькая, но уже такая воспитанная…  
Каждый раз Оленне хотелось выть.  
Мейкар, ее младший сын, имел истинную валирийскую внешность, редвиновскую живость, но был настоящим олухом – и именно ему, а не умнице Эйгону суждено было стать королем.  
Оленна тогда не потеряла ни минуты. Получив ворона, на пару ударов сердца она окаменела, едва не теряя сознание от горя, но тут же поняла, что ей нужно действовать, быстро, быстро, быстро!  
Тут же она вызвала Верховного Септона, и на следующий день он помазал Мейкара на царство. Ормунд Баратеон был назван регентом и лордом-протектором государства, ее отец Гарт стал десницой короля, и когда Джейхейрис с семейством наконец прискакали, едва не загнав коней, в столицу, уже во все уголки Семи Королевств полетели вороны с новостями о воцарении Мейкара, Второго Его Имени, да продлится вовеки его царствие!  
Оленна с удовлетворением вздохнула, вспоминая свою радость, когда Джейхейрис сдох, словно пес, на Ступенях, едва не проиграв для них войну. Одна жалость – что и негодный Эйрис не умер рядом с ним, но тот сражался рядом с юным Тайвином Ланнистером, бойцом умелым и полководцем многообещающим, так что, увы, не повезло.  
Тайвин, эта змея в теле льва… Оленна знала об их с Эйрисом интригах, все она знала. Об их планах поженить Рейгара с дочкой Ланнистера, и одни лишь боги знают, какие еще измены затевались в их предательских умах.  
Оленна вовремя догадалась отправить Эйриса послом Железного Трона в Браавос – Стеффон поверил, что делала она это ради несчастной Рейлы, которую уже измучил ее полубезумный супруг. Конечно, странно было, что кузен короля пропустит его свадьбу, но и не такие странности видел Красный Замок.  
Дочка Ланнистера, красивая, как солнце, но до чего же невозможная дурища. Умудрилась ляпнуть на пиру, на слуху у множества, что уж теперь-то ее драгоценный брат не женится на «этой шлюхе Старк», что «вешалась на женатого принца». Оленна только и удивлялась, как отец ее тут же на месте не придушил. Столько сил они с Стеффоном и Джоном Арреном потратили, убеждая всех вокруг, что принц Рейгар хотел просто воздать должное невесте юного героя битвы с Бандой Королевского Леса, Юного Льва Джейме Ланнистера, и тут драгоценная Серсея такое заявила.  
Оленна только порадовалась своим чутью и смекалке. Когда-то она подумывала, а не женить ли ее сына на золоте Ланнистеров и войске Запада – девчонка была красива, богата, да и как будто ложку мимо рта не проносила. Но поразмыслив, решила, что с таким могучим, богатым и многоумным тестем, олух Мейкар быстро станет его марионеткой, и перестанет быть марионеткой ее, его матери. Нет, Кейтлин Талли, разумница, вежливая, скромная, любезная – она в королевы годилась лучше. Пусть некоторое время, глядя, как плетет обиженный Тайвин интриги, Оленна и пожалела, что не выбрала его дочь – тогда бы Тайвин берег трон Мейкара, словно верный пес – но потом, узнав девицу получше, Оленна помолилась всем богам, даже на всякий случай валирийским и Старым, что они ее миловали. Девица была вздорной, глупой, скандальной, и к брату была непристойно привязана – чего стоит ее попытка устроить, чтобы Джейме Ланнистера приняли в Королевскую Гвардию. Олух Мейкар мог и послушать красавицу-фрейлину своей жены, но Кейтлин быстро это пресекла. Кет уже поделилась с Оленной мыслями, что пора бы отправить леди Серсею назад в Утес Кастерли – ее присутствие уже начало утомлять молодую мать.  
Оленна улыбнулась. Маленький Дейрон, ее внук, был так похож на ее старшего сына. Пусть его волосы были рыжеватыми, как у Талли, он во всем был Эйгон, ее Эйгон.  
Что ж, Серсея, дурища, свою роль сыграла, и может уходить. Когда глупая львица шепнула ей на ушко, что своими глазами видела, как Рейгар тайно шушукался с невестой ее брата, Оленна лишь отмахнулась от нее, заявив, что это все ей только привиделось, и Рейгар не посмеет прилюдно оскорбить свою беременную жену и расстроить помолвку наследника Утеса Кастерли, и дурочка тут же воодушевилась. Она, как и Тайвин, все еще надеялась, что Эшара Дейн, брак с которой устроила для Рейгара Оленна – второсортный брак второсортного принца с второсортной дорнийкой – что Эшара Дейн умрет при родах, и тогда Серсея выйдет за него, ее отец сместит с трона Мейкара и королевой сделает ее, а Джейме, отказавшись жениться на северянке, останется при ней верной собачонкой, поди еще и королевским гвардейцем.  
Вот только теперь и речи о том быть не могло. Подобный скандал принцу Рейгару никто не забудет, а менее всех – Тайвин Ланнистер.  
Оленна счастливо вздохнула. Может быть, трон ее сына и был еще в опасности… Еще не все. Пока жив Рейгар, пока жив в Браавосе Эйрис, Мейкар все еще словно сидел на бочке с диким огнем… Но Оленна Редвин, миледи мать Короля, сделает все, чтобы обезопасить его правление.  
Да продлится вовеки его царствование.


	2. Кейтлин Талли

Кейтлин хотела поехать на свадьбу Лизы. Она собиралась. Она должна была присутствовать на свадьбе – ради сестры, ради отца, ради их покойной матери. Но весна оказалась ложной, вернулась зима, а потом Кет поняла, что второй раз беременна, и леди Оленна твердо заявила, что никуда Кейтлин не поедет. Кет хотела было заспорить, она должна была настоять, она была королевой, а не леди Оленна, но… Она вспомнила свою мать, и согласилась. Матушка потеряла столько детей, и умерла, принося в мир еще одного ребенка. Кейтлин не имела права рисковать.   
– И к тому же, – ядовито заявила миледи мать Короля, – ни одной невесте не нужна молодая королева на свадьбе. Особенно если это ее старшая сестра.   
Кейтлин попыталась было заспорить, что Лиза будет рада ее видеть, но… Сердцем она понимала, что Лиза испытает только облегчение, если она не приедет.   
Когда Кейтлин было двенадцать, отец вел переговоры с лордом Старком о помолвке Кет с наследником Винтерфелла – это Кет узнала позже. Переговоры были пока только туманными, неконкретными – каждый отец благородной молодой девицы Семи Королевств с надеждой поглядывал в сторону Королевской Гавани, где жил до сих пор ни с кем не помолвленный король Мейкар, Второй его имени. Лиза иногда мечтала, что леди-регент Оленна и лорд-десница выберут ее, но Кейтлин понимала, что вряд ли они выберут девицу из рода Талли. Леди Серсея Ланнистер была красива и богата, а ее отец дружил с Таргариенами, это знали все. У лорда Хайтауэра было много дочерей, и Хайтауэры ранее уже роднились с Таргариенами. Леди Мина и Янна Тирелл были кузинами леди Оленны. А принцесса Элия Мартелл… Ну, она же была принцессой? К тому же, за морем жило множество богатых девиц валирийской крови. О чем еще тут можно было думать?   
Когда Риверран посетила леди Кассана Баратеон, отправившаяся в паломничество к Пруду Джонквиль во владениях Мутонов, Кейтлин не усмотрела в этом ничего странного – леди Кассана была в третий раз беременна, в почтенном для этого возрасте, спустя столько лет после рождения предыдущего сына – младший сын лорда-десницы был старше самой Кейтлин, конечно же не было ничего странного, что леди Баратеон решила просить благословения у священных вод. Странно, правда, что после паломничества леди Кассана поехала вглубь континента, но леди сказала ей, что давно желала увидеть Божье Око и Харренхол, и коли уж она так далеко заехала, то почему бы и не Риверран, а за ним и Каменную Септу.   
Как бы то ни было, Кейтлин встретила леди Кассану, как полагается хозяйке замка, приготовила ей комнаты, показала ей владения, старалась занимать важную гостью, как полагается, задала богатый пир…  
Кейтлин улыбнулась, пряча улыбку под шелковым платком. Она поправила на коленях шелковую сорочку, которую расшивала незабудками, и попросила леди Морию Фрей сменить леди Эрминию Масси в чтении «Книги Святых Молитв». Юная леди Мория скривилась, думая, что королева не видит, и сердито потопала к столу, из-за которого встала заметно охрипшая леди Эрминия.   
Теперь, спустя столько лет, Кейтлин прекрасно понимала, что стюард замка, септа Талинда, да и сам отец просто потакали маленькой девочке, которая думает, что помогает и управляет Риверраном. Но все же Кейтлин приглянулась жене десницы, пока та гостила в ее доме около двух недель, и через несколько месяцев отец вызвал ее в свою горницу и сообщил о величайшей чести, оказанной их роду – Кейтлин станет невестой короля.   
У Кейтлин тогда едва не подломились ноги, но она сдержалась, поклонилась и сердечно отблагодарила отца за столь прекрасную партию.   
Тогда Кет не знала, что благодарить она должна была септу Талинду. Как оказалось потом, леди Оленна через Верховного Септона запросила честных отзывов о разных лордских дочерях от вызывающих доверие септ, а потом послала верных дам оценить наиболее отмеченных – и так, благодаря ее септе и леди Кассане, мать короля остановила выбор на леди Кейтлин Талли.   
Теперь Кейтлин не могла не вспомнить, как завидовала ей тогда Лиза. Даже известие, что она будет помолвлена с Брандоном Старком не успокоило сестру – как она плакала тогда, что Кет станет королевой, а она, Лиза, отправится на заснеженный Север, к дикарям и волкам.   
Кейтлин вздохнула. Лиза дулась очень долго. Только в прошлом году, наконец встретив Брандона Старка вживую, Лиза успокоилась. Брандон Старк оказался красивым, очаровательным и блестящим юным лордом, куда интереснее, чем король Кет. Кет с трудом сдержала улыбку, вспоминая, как леди Бетани Редвин, услышав эти слова, начала пугать Лизу, что за такие изменнические речи ее бросят в темницу.   
В словах Лизы была правда, это Кет была вынуждена признать. У Мейкара были прекрасные светлые волосы и фиолетовые глаза Таргариенов, он был статен и высокого роста, но красотой и очарованием ее муж уступал и своему кузену Рейгару, и даже стареющему отцу Рейгара, принцу Эйрису. Король не был глуп, что бы иногда не говорила в сердцах леди Оленна, но он не был так остроумен и злоязык, как его матушка и другой его кузен и лучший друг, Пакстер Редвин, не был так обходителен и добр, как другой его кузен, лорд-десница Стеффон Баратеон, не был таким бравым воякой, как сын лорда-десницы, Роберт, не был блестящим рыцарем, подобно сиру Джейме Ланнистеру, не был прославленным грозным лордом, как отец сира Джейме, лорд Тайвин Ланнистер.   
Возможно, Брандон Старк и был ярче, веселее и красивее Мейкара.   
Но Мейкар был королем.   
В дверь постучали, и в комнату вошла септа Мерелль. Она наклонилась и что-то шепнула на ухо леди Танде Стокворт, и та тут же поднялась, схватившись за сердце. Кейтлин отложила сорочку в сторону.   
– Что случилось, миледи?   
– Моя королева, – склонилась леди Танда. – В столице беспорядки. Мы должны удалиться в Твердыню Мейгора.   
Кейтлин приподняла брови и посмотрела на септу Мерелль.   
– Что именно случилось, септа?   
– Не могу знать, моя королева. Говорят, какие-то всадники прискакали в Королевскую Гавань и кричат изменнические речи на площади перед септой Бейлора.   
– Изменнические речи?   
Кейтлин искренне изумилась. Кто это может быть? Рейгар?   
В комнату вошел сир Барристан Селми и, быстро поклонившись, заявил, что они должны срочно удалиться в Твердыню Мейгора и закрыть ворота.   
– В отсутствие короля здесь приказываю я, сир Барристан, – твердо ответила Кейтлин, – что происходит в столице?  
Сир Барристан неловко помялся и ответил, что не знает.  
– Так пойдите и узнайте, – строго велела она. Сир Джонотор Дарри охранял ее сына в детской, и Кейтлин приказала отправить отряд стражи к нему на подмогу.   
Леди Оленна не любила королевских гвардейцев, вдруг вспомнила Кейтлин. Она всегда подозревала их в симпатиях Джейхейрису Таргариену и его семье. Только более молодые Эртур Дейн и Кортни Пенроуз были взяты в Гвардию уже при Мейкаре, но они оба уехали с королем, а ее родственник по матушке Освелл Уэнт сопровождал принца Эйриса в Браавосе. Если беспорядки в городе затеял Рейгар, воспользовавшись отъездом Мейкара, с ужасом подумала она, рыцарю Дарри доверять нельзя.   
В комнату поспешно вошел Бринден Талли.   
– Дядя, – Кейтлин хотелось броситься ему навстречу, но в присутствии дам и слуг приходилось сдерживаться. – Дядя, что происходит?   
– Это принц Рейгар напал на столицу? – наивно спросила Мория Фрей, и все до единой дамы, хотя и предполагали то же, оглянулись и пронзили ее взглядом.   
– Ваше величество, – поклонился дядя Бринден. – В город приехал лорд Брандон Старк с сопровождающими. Он… – дядя замолчал, и Кет сделала ему знак отойти в сторону.   
– Он выражает претензии принцу Рейгару, – тихо шепнул он, и Кет ошарашенно посмотрела на него.   
– Прости, дядя… Что?   
– Лорд Брандон обвиняет принца Рейгара в похищении своей сестры Лианны Старк. Он кричит там, под стенами Красного Замка, требует, чтобы Рейгар вышел и бился с ним.   
Кет не верила своим ушам.   
– Но Рейгара здесь нет! – ошеломленно озвучила она очевидное.   
– Он никого не слушает. Под стенами собралась уже уйма зевак.   
– И что значит «похищение Лианны Старк»? Что происходит, дядя?  
Кейтлин коснулась пальцами лба, мучительно думая.   
– Позови ко мне лорда Велариона, лорда Челстеда и мейстера Пицеля, – велела она. – Отправь сира Барристана с солдатами к лорду Брандону. Пусть успокоит его и заведет в замок. Я приму его… Когда буду готова. А сейчас мне нужно поговорить с членами Малого Совета. Или нет, подожди, – Кейтлин мучительно задумалась.   
В отсутствие Мейкара было решено, что трон будет беречь Кейтлин, но уезжая, Мейкар не мог и предположить, что случится такое…   
По зрелому размышлению, Кейтлин должна была поручить разбираться с этим делом мастеру над законом, лорду Челстеду… Но Кейтлин ему не доверяла. Он был приятелем принца Эйриса.   
Принца Эйриса… Кейтлин почувствовала, как ее захлестывает паника. Это заговор. Заговор, которого так боялась леди Оленна… Тайвин Ланнистер, принц Эйрис и принц Рейгар… Неужели Старки с ними в сговоре? А если Старки, то… Эддард Старк – друг сира Роберта и лорда Аррена…   
Мысли бегали, голова начала кружиться. Лорд Тирелл… Его когда-то оскобили Таргариены, когда принцесса Шейра вышла замуж за своего брата. Принц Доран… Его сестра Элия вышла замуж за вельможу из Волантиса. А Волантис так близко к Браавосу. А принц Эйрис? В Браавосе ли он?   
– Кет? Кет! – дядя Бринден подхватил ее под руки, но Кейтлин уже пришла в себя.   
– Отправь ворона в Дарри, дядя, – сказала она слабым, но твердым голосом. – Пусть Мейкар немедленно возвращается назад. Пока прикажи усилить ворота столицы. Не пускать вооруженных воинов. Приведите Брандона Старка в тронный зал. Я поговорю с ним.   
– Кейтлин… – начал дядя, но Кет покачала головой.   
– Пока пришли ко мне мастера над шептунами. Пусть немедленно узнает, где принцы Эйрис и Рейгар, и что это за история с Лианной Старк!


	3. Джейме Ланнистер

Джейме сидел рядом с отцом, кусая губы и стараясь не залиться краской. С самого приезда в Королевскую Гавань все смотрели на него и словно тыкали пальцем – вот он, Джейме Ланнистер, от которого сбежала невеста. Все словно забыли, что он был самым юным рыцарем, что он был великим мечником, наследником Утеса Кастерли – нет, все что о нем теперь говорили – это Львенок Ланнистер, от которого сбежала невеста.   
Роберт Баратеон, сидевший напротив него, сочувственно на него поглядывал, и Джейме только еще больше его от этого ненавидел – мало было того, что сын Десницы был помолвлен с его Серсеей, теперь этот олень еще и жалел его! Как же ему хотелось убить его, этого проклятого Баратеона! Джейме отвернулся и скользнул взглядом по Старкам. Лорд Рикард был мрачен и печален, а Брандон был необыкновенно зол. Джейме нравился Брандон, с самой их первой встречи, тогда, перед тем проклятым турниром, когда он впервые встретил их – Брандона и свою невесту. Лианна Старк не произвела на него никакого впечатления – разве могла эта бледная кобылица сравниться с Серсеей? – но ее братья произвели на него хорошее впечатление, они были веселыми, свободными, дружными… Он был бы не против звать их своими братьями. Но потом… Престарелый лорд Лютор Тирелл о чем-то шептался с лордом Арреном, и их вдруг нетерпеливо перебила миледи мать Короля, на ее лице читалось явное раздражение.   
Король Мейкар сидел во главе стола, по левую руку от него сидела королева Кейтлин, только несколько недель назад разрешившаяся от бремени, но уже здоровая и полная сил. Отец когда-то рассчитывал, что Кейтлин Талли будет такой же, как ее покойная мать, но судя по всему, королева родит не меньше полудюжины дракончиков. Рядом с королевой сидел ее отец, лорд Хостер Талли, единственный во всем Зале Малого Совета он был в благостном расположении духа и доволен собой. По правую руку короля сидел лорд Стеффон, Десница короля и его кузен. Другой кузен короля, принц Эйрис, сердито прохаживался по комнате, нетерпеливо поглядывая на дверь. Принц Оберин Мартелл, приехавший посланником от своего брата, рассматривал его с явным злорадством.   
Джейме вздохнул. Их всех вызвали сюда, сообщив, что принц Рейгар и леди Лианна найдены, и по слухам шпиона отца, именно принц Оберин их и доставил в столицу.   
Джейме вздохнул. Почти год назад он должен был жениться на Лианне Старк – вместе с отцом он должен был поприсутствовать на свадьбе Брандона с Лизой Талли, оттуда они должны были отправиться в Утес Кастерли, на свадьбу самого Джейме. Лианна Старк гостила в Харренхоле, откуда должна была отправиться в Риверран, когда к ней присоединился бы ее отец, ехавший на свадьбу из Винтерфелла. Брандон Старк отправился с друзьями на встречу отцу… Он звал тогда с собой Джейме, но отец не пустил его, да Джейме и сам не хотел – не желал расставаться с Серсеей.   
Но в назначенный срок Брандон не приехал. Как не приехала и леди Лианна. Рикард Старк, мрачный и озабоченный, тоже проехал мимо Риверрана, направляясь в Королевскую Гавань, где королева Кейтлин заперла Брандона и его товарищей под арест.   
Тогда королевство стояло на пороге войны. Все были уверены, что это был какой-то хитроумный заговор. Принц Рейгар, жена которого только-только поднялась с родильного ложа, сбежал, пропал, и леди Лианна Старк пропала с ним. Одни подозревали лорда Старка в сговоре с принцем Рейгаром и заговоре против короля, другие – что Таргариены попытались расстроить браки Старков с родами Талли и Ланнистеров, третьи – что это Оленна Редвин каким-то образом увлекла принца Рейгара в ловушку, обвинив его в похищении, которого тот не совершал, четвертые – что это все козни Стеффона Баратеона, который пытается стравить между собой своих кузенов и самых могущественных лордов королевства, чтобы самому сесть на трон.   
Джейме опустил взгляд. Ему ни до чего этого не было дела. Он не хотел жениться на Лианне Старк. И когда она пропала, он испытал только облегчение.   
Пока на него не начали смотреть с жалостью.   
Дверь открылась. Первым вошел мрачный сир Эртур. Он оглядел собравшихся и отошел в сторону, пропуская тех, кто шел за ними.   
Принц Рейгар, такой же прекрасный как всегда. И рядом с ним стояла леди Лианна. Бледная, осунувшаяся и… Беременная.   
Брандон Старк в голос выругался и попытался вскочить на ноги, но лорд Рикард схватил его за руку. Взглядом он велел ему замолчать. Потом он перевел холодный взгляд на свою дочь.   
Джейме поежился. Даже его отец, лорд Тайвин, никогда не смотрел на своих детей с таким разочарованием, даже на Тириона.   
Но на лицах принца Рейгара и леди Лианны не было стыда или неловкости. Они стояли гордые, высоко подняв голову, словно бросая всем вызов.   
– Кузен, – сказал король Мейкар, крутя в руке золотой кубок с арборским вином. – Как давно мы не виделись.   
– Ваше величество, – поклонился Рейгар, и леди Лианна неловко сделала реверанс.   
Джейме чувствовал, что Роберт Баратеон смотрит на него, словно ждет какой-то реакции. Джейме с трудом держался, стараясь не шевельнуть и бровью, но он знал, что его лицо горело, как огнем.   
– Ты негодяй! – вдруг сорвался Брандон. – Насильник! Ты обесчестил мою сестру!   
– Замолчи, Брандон! – закричала в ответ Лианна. – Ты ничего не понимаешь! Мы любим друг друга! Он мой муж!  
Все зашумели и заговорили одновременно, и только громкий приказ лорда Стеффона заставил всех замолчать.   
– Девочка моя, – сказала миледи Мать Короля, склонив голову набок. – Я в последнее время туга на это ухо. Что ты там сказала? Что он твой муж?   
– Да! – гордо ответила северянка, с вызовом выпрямляясь и кладя руки на выпирающий живот. – Мы поженились в богороще Харренхола! Поклялись перед Старыми и Новыми богами! Рейгар завернул меня в свой плащ и назвал своей женой!  
Раздалось негромкое хихиканье, и лорд Стеффон пронзил злобным взглядом своего легкомысленного сына. Тот попытался закрыть рот рукой.   
– Как мило, – улыбнулась леди Оленна. – А леди Эшара Дейн в курсе этих клятв?   
– Таргариены издревле могли иметь по несколько жен, – подал наконец голос принц Рейгар. Его хрустальный мелодичный голос был полон гордости и печали.   
– Такого не было со времен Мейгора, кузен, – ответил король, испытующе глядя на родича. Джейме услышал, как принц Эйрис выругался под нос. – Неужто о такой славе ты мечтаешь?   
– Эйгон Великий был женат на…  
– Двух женщинах, верно, – кивнул король. – И закончилось это цареубийством и узурпацией. Ты на это намекаешь, Рейгар?   
Рейгар смотрел на кузена с печалью. Его прекрасные глаза налились слезами.   
– Ты не понимаешь, Мейкар. Это судьба, так предназначено. Пророчество наших предков. Нашему миру грозит гибель, и только я, только мы можем его спасти. Так было предначертано, явлено в пророчествах. Принц, Который Был Обещан… Мы ждали его тысячи лет. Зло, Которое За Стеной, оно идет, оно надвигается. Я всегда знал, что мне суждено остановить его, моему деду было это предсказано. Кровь, пролитая в Летнем Замке, жертва, отданная нашим прадедом королем Эйгоном, во имя будущего спасения нашего мира! Я каждый день своей жизни готовился к тому, чтобы отплатить эту цену, быть достойным этой жертвы… Но у дракона три головы… Эшара, Эшара подарила мне Рейнис, но Лианна, Лианна станет матерью моих Эйгона и Висении. Когда они родятся, воскреснут драконы, и тогда мы будем во всеоружии, когда придет Великое Зло и мир будет готов пасть в Вечную Тьму!   
Все зачарованно слушали прекрасный, словно поющий голос Рейгара. Джейме посмотрел на принца Эйриса – тот сидел, ошеломленно раскрыв рот, не отрывая взгляда от своего сына. В зале повисла благоговейная тишина.   
Наконец, раздался голос короля Мейкара.   
– Рейгар, – он встал со своего места и со стуком поставил кубок на стол. Королева схватила его за руку, но он успокоительно погладил ее по плечу. Он вышел из-за стола и встал напротив своего кузена. – Рейгар. Послушай сам себя. Ты понимаешь, что ты говоришь?   
Словно заклятье спало со всех. Раздался язвительный смех – это принц Оберин хохотал, не скрываясь. Лорды Тирелл и Аррен снова зашептались. Роберт Баратеон присоединился к смеху Мартелла. Джейме оглянулся на отца, тот сидел, сжав зубы. Принц Эйрис метался по залу, бормоча ругательства. Леди Лианна недоуменно оглядывалась по сторонам. Король Мейкар некоторое время стоял, глядя в глаза своему кузену, и наконец повернулся к лордам, приподнимая руку.   
Все замолчали.   
– И это, – он указал пальцем на принца Рейгара. – Это вы хотели видеть своим королем?   
Кто-то в зале явно дрогнул. Джейме не мог понять, кто, кто именно это был, но обвинение попало в какую-то цель.   
– Это?! – король Мейкар побагровел от гнева. – «Прекрасный и мудрый принц, обреченный на величие» – он словно передразнивал кого-то, скользя взглядом по лицам присутствующих. – Истинный Дракон! Последний Дракон! – Джейме подумал, что он смотрит на кого-то из своих королевских гвардейцев, и поежился. Отец рядом с ним сидел, глядя прямо перед собой. Король Мейкар повернулся к своему кузену Эйрису. – Рожденный среди соли и дыма, из старшей линии драконов, это оно?!   
По лицу Рейгара шли красные пятна. Леди Лианна с испугом смотрела на короля. Всю гордость и уверенность в себе влюбленной пары как водой смыло.   
– Ты не понимаешь, Мейкар! – выкрикнул принц Рейгар. – Ты не истинный Таргариен, ты сын Оленны Редвин, тебе не дано понять, что есть истинная судьба и предназначение дракона, ты не дракон, ты просто такой же как и все остальные, как все они! Твоя кровь слишком разбавлена арборским вином Редвинов!  
Король Мейкар резко развернулся к нему, и на секунду Джейме показалось, что он бросится на своего кузена. Королева Кейтлин вскочила на ноги, очевидно опасаясь того же, но Мейкар устоял. Он некоторое время стоял, разглядывая кузена, наконец он отошел и снова сел во главе стола.   
– Мейкар, – снова начал принц Рейгар, но король остановил его.   
– «Ваше величество», – сказал он. – Или «государь». Только так ты смеешь ко мне обращаться. Тебе слишком долго потакали, Рейгар. Наверное, к этому все и шло.   
Рейгар упрямо поджал губы.   
– Ты не понимаешь. Все царство людей…   
Король хмыкнул.   
– Царство людей? Что ж, я дам тебе возможность защитить царство людей. Сможешь защищать его каждый день, среди этой ночи и всех, которые грядут после нее.   
Королева Кейтлин ахнула, принц Рейгар пошатнулся, а король продолжал.   
– Сможешь беречь наши души от Великого Зла и Вечной Тьмы сколько пожелаешь. Сможешь хоть каждый день обсуждать пророчества с нашим дядей Эймоном, лицом к лицу, – голос Мейкара был усталым. – Стене понадобится такой преданный делу щит, охраняющий царство людей. Лорд Рикард.  
– Да, ваше величество? – сковано ответил лорд Старк.   
– Вы сопроводите моего кузена на Стену. Надеюсь, он прибудет туда в целости и невредимости.   
– Конечно, ваше величество.   
– Что касается вашей дочери, милорд…  
Лианна смотрела на короля с ужасом, словно она только сейчас поняла, что происходит.   
– Вы же понимаете, что я не могу признать этот брак законным. Принц Рейгар принес клятвы леди Эшаре Дейн, и леди Эшара и принцесса Рейнис живы и здоровы…   
– Я понимаю, ваше величество. Я не стану настаивать…  
– Примите мои извинения, милорд. Мой род в долгу перед вами, мой родич обесчестил вашу дочь…  
– В ней изначально не много было чести.   
Леди Лианна дернулась, как от удара.   
– И тем не менее. Казна выплатит вам сумму, равную приданому леди Лианны.  
– Мне не нужны ваши деньги, – резко ответил Рикард Старк. – Я не крестьянин, торгующий девственностью своей дочери.   
Король Мейкар некоторое время пристально рассматривал его, потом пожал плечами.   
– Как вам будет угодно. Ребенок леди Лианны останется здесь, место ребенка Таргариенов рядом с Таргариенами. Он будет расти рядом с моими детьми. Потом, если она пожелает, леди Лианна может отправиться на Север.   
– В Винтерфелле не будут ее ждать, – голос Рикарда Старка был холоден, словно мороз Севера.   
Лианна Старк была бледна, словно северный снег.   
– Ее всегда будет рад принять Дорн, – раздался насмешливый голос принца Оберина. Насмешливый – и жестокий.   
– Лорд Ланнистер, – король перевел взгляд на Джейме и его отца. – Примите и вы мои извинения. Мой кузен оскорбил и ваш род. Дом Таргариенов должен вам невесту. – Король Мейкар снова перевел взгляд на принца Рейгара, который застыл, словно статуя, а потом на принца Эйриса, который трясся от ярости. – Принцесса Дейнерис еще мала, но дети растут быстро. Когда ей исполнится девять, она отправится в Утес Кастерли, служить вашей чашницей, и готовиться к роли леди Запада, которой станет, когда расцветет. Если вы, конечно, этого пожелаете.   
Джейме не желал, совсем этого не желал… Но с другой стороны, принцесса Дейнерис еще совсем маленькая… До свадьбы будет еще так далеко… Еще столько всего успеет произойти…  
– Я согласен, ваше величество, – раздался голос отца.   
– Ты не понимаешь, Мейкар, – снова раздался голос принца Рейгара, но на этот раз голос был хриплым и словно задушенным. – Ты ничего не понимаешь! Ты все портишь, Мейкар, ты погубишь нас, погубишь все человечество!   
Король дернул головой, и сир Барристан с сиром Джонотором схватили принца и потащили прочь из комнаты.   
– Ты не понимаешь, Мейкар, ты ничего не понимаешь, тебе не дано, ты губишь весь мир, все человечество! – принц Рейгар кричал, пытаясь вырваться, но его силой выставили из комнаты.   
В комнате раздалась тишина, прерываемая только рыданиями леди Лианны.   
– Семеро, ну и безумец, – шепнул вдруг Роберт Баратеон, и Джейме не выдержал и захохотал. Отец с силой ударил его локтем под ребра, и Джейме закашлялся, давясь воздухом.   
– Налейте сиру Джейме вина, – приказала миледи Мать Короля, поднимаясь. – Мейкар, я желаю подышать свежим воздухом! Проводи меня!   
– Вас проводит сир Герольд, матушка, – ответил король. – Пока же, милорды, я желал бы обсудить с вами новое посольство в Браавос…


	4. Дейнерис Таргариен

Дени смотрела на себя в зеркале, и ей не нравилось то, что она видела.  
Она так просила леди Дженну, чтобы платье было ее любимого синего цвета, или хотя бы черного, раз уж она должна была нарядиться в цвета своего дома, но леди Дженна была неумолима: только красный цвет годился для невесты из рода Таргариенов, входящей в род Ланнистеров.  
Ярко-красное платье, богато расшитое золотом, категорически не шло Дейнерис. Ее лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем было, она выглядела словно болезненный призрак, словно она была у края могилы, а не на пороге новой жизни.  
По счастью, леди Дженна вовремя опомнилась, когда захотела было расшить платье черными драконами: кузен Мейкар ни за что не оценил бы намека на Блекфайров от сестры человека, что пошел против королевской воли.  
Дени стиснула зубы, глядя на себя в зеркало, ни секунды не веря воркованиям приставленных к ней фрейлин из Западных Земель: Джейн Вестерлинг громче всех щебетала о красоте Дени, о том, какое на ней прекрасное платье, о том, какой их ждет прекрасный день – и Дени хотелось ударить ее по лицу, чтобы она наконец заткнулась.  
– Довольно, – раздался вдруг резкий голос Маргери. – Оставьте меня наедине с кузиной.  
Девицы послушно сделали реверанс и удалились, с неохотой повинуясь приказу принцессы.  
Маргери проследила, чтобы выходящая последней Элина Фарман плотно прикрыла дверь, и подошла к Дени, встав рядом с ней у зеркала. И Дени не могла не сравнить с собой кузину, с горечью признавая, что хотя принцесса Маргери была младше нее, она уже была выше, грудь у нее была больше, и кожа более здорового оттенка – хотя возможно, так казалось потому, что волосы Маргери были не светлыми, а темно-рыжими, или же потому, что на Маргери было простое зеленое платье, а не багровое безобразие, в середину которого поместили Дени.  
Маргери поджала губы, серьезно оглядывая отражение Дени, и наконец развернула кузину к себе.  
– Так, – сказала она. – Этот воротник следует поменять. О чем только думала леди Дженна?  
– Она сказала, леди Джоанна выходила замуж в подобном…  
– Леди Джоанна умерла, рожая карлика. Полагаю, не стоит ее во всем копировать, – она поддернула высокий воротник платья Дени и чуть приспустила его. – Да, воротник нужно убрать, сделать его пониже.  
– Мы не успеем…  
– Успеем, если начнем прямо сейчас, – деловито ответила Маргери, поднимая золотистый шарф и прикладывая его к шее Дени. – Но дело ведь не только в платье, так? Ты хандришь из-за чего-то еще?  
Дени снова развернулась к зеркалу и посмотрела самой себе в глаза.  
– Я не хочу выходить за Джейме Ланнистера, – твердо сказала она.  
Маргери хмыкнула.  
– Если ты собираешься сбежать с сыном лорда Старка, то у тебя остается всего неделя.  
– Ой, фу, – содрогнулась Дени, и Маргери игриво щелкнула ее по носу.  
– Это мне тоже кузен, если ты забыла.  
– Он ужасный, – поморщилась Дени. Маленький лорд Криган приехал со своей матерью всего пару дней назад, но уже успел надоесть всем своим нытьем и капризами.  
– Да. Бедная Дейлла.  
– Дейлла? – не поняла Дени, вопросительно глядя на кузину.  
– Родители собираются помолвить ее с ним.  
– Ох… – Дени не очень нравилась ее кузина Дейлла, грубая и резкая, несдержанная на язык, но ей стало жалко девочку. – Бедная Дейлла.  
– Бедные все мы, – Маргери снова развернула Дени к себе лицом. – Ты думаешь, я хочу выходить за этого несносного олуха Джоффри, которой тупее винной бочки, в которой его зачали кузен Роберт и его невыносимая жена?  
– Маргери! – шокированно воскликнула Дени, искоса глянув на дверь, не подслушивает ли кто.  
Кузина закатила глаза.  
– Россказни об их попойках ходят по всем Семи Королевствам, а глупость их драгоценного сынка я имела возможность наблюдать лично. Думаешь, Дейрон горит желанием жениться на кузине Рейнис? Я знаю, она твоя племянница, но поверь мне, свет не видел более невыносимой дряни. Только и болтает о том, как станет королевой, и получит «то, что ее по праву», что ее отца и деда, дескать, несправедливо ограбили – думает, что раз болтает об этом только своим дорнийским подругам, об этом не знает больше никто.  
Дейнерис почти не помнила свою племянницу. В последний раз она видела ее в столице, незадолго до отъезда – она была милой и доброй девочкой, помнила Дени, с черными волосами, как у ее матери леди Эшары, но глазами цвета индиго, как у ее отца принца Рейгара, говорила матушка.  
И Дени помнила леди Эшару, вечно сердитую и недовольную женщину, которая часто ссорилась с матушкой и королевой Кейтлин.  
– Эйгон хочет стать королевским гвардейцем, но бабушка и родители еще не наторговались вдоволь. Ему приглядывают девицу из Эссоса. Счастье, что Арианна Мартелл уже замужем, а то они уж поспешили бы предложить ей жениха втрое моложе нее. Ну ничего, зато они приберегли Эймона в женихи ее дочери.  
Маргери раздраженно бросила шарф на столик и отошла от зеркала, встав у зажженного камина, нервно теребя в руках какой-то платок.  
– Мы все вступим в брак не по желанию, Дени. Принцы и принцессы не женятся по любви. Мы все должны исполнять свой долг. Твой брат нарушил свой, и тебя отдали в оплату за это. Ты хотя бы знаешь, кого за это винить. Нами же торгуют просто ради «укрепления трона», не спрашивая, чего мы хотим, не спрашивая, кого мы любим. Так что, моя дорогая кузина, ты еще легко отделалась. Сир Джейме хотя бы красив и неглуп, ты могла бы сделать партию и похуже, чем просто нелюбимый мужчина.  
– Но я люблю его, – просто ответила Дени. Маргери изумленно повернулась к ней. – Я люблю его, – повторила Дени. – Всегда любила. С того дня, когда матушка привезла меня в Утес Кастерли, и мне представили его, я сразу и навсегда влюбилась в него. Как можно было не влюбиться?  
Он был самым красивым мужчиной на земле, подумала она тогда. Она не могла вымолвить и слова, просто глядела на него, не отрываясь, так, что матушка даже дернула ее за руку, заставляя наконец поздороваться и сделать реверанс, вместо того, чтобы глупо таращиться на сира Джейме.  
– Тогда… Я не понимаю. Ты сказала, что не хочешь выходить за него?  
– Я… – Дени замялась. – Я знаю, я снова покажусь тебе глупой и эгоистичной, и честное слово, ты меня наверное возненавидишь за это, после всего, что ты рассказала, но…  
Маргери успокоительно взяла ее за руку.  
– Дени, – позвала она. – Я никогда тебя не возненавижу. Ты моя кузина и моя подруга.  
Дени нахмурилась, присев на кровать.  
– Я… Я просто хотела бы, чтобы он тоже любил меня. Но он не любит, я знаю, что не любит. Он всегда смотрит на меня, как на пустое место. Что бы я не говорила, он пропускает это мимо ушей. Он… Он словно ненавидит меня, за то, что ему приходится на мне жениться. Не знаю, может он до сих пор любит Лианну Старк…  
Маргери закатила глаза и присела рядом с Дени.  
– Поверь мне на слово, Дени, Джейме Ланнистеру нет никакого дела до Лианны Старк и никогда не было. Лианна Старк ни за что бы не сбежала с твоим братом, если бы Джейме Ланнистер хоть на секунду бы постарался сделать вид, что ему не плевать на свою невесту.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивилась Дени, и Маргери хохотнула. – А ты как думаешь? Лианна Старк сама мне это и рассказала.  
– О… – Дени замолчала. Она совсем забыла, что до прошлого года Лианна Старк и ее сын жили на Драконьем Камне, пока не случилась какая-то история, и их спешно не отправили на Север, к ее брату, который согласился ее принять, после того, как ее покойный отец так долго ей отказывал.  
– Так что, что бы там не захватило сердце Джейме Ланнистера, это точно не Лианна Старк. Может слуги шепчутся о какой-нибудь даме? – Дейнерис отрицательно покачала головой. – Тогда о мужчине? Говорят, он очень близок к сиру Аддаму Марбранду?  
– Маргери! – ахнула Дени, прижав руки к горящим щекам. Маргери пожала плечами.  
– В любом случае, тебе поздно бежать из под венца, дорогая. Следовало это сделать еще в Староместе, когда ты навещала матушку. Если бы ты попросила меня тогда, я помогла бы тебе сесть на корабль и сбежать в Эссос. С теми тремя яйцами, что твоя мать подарила тебе в приданое, ты смогла бы безбедно прожить в Волантисе или Лисе до конца своих дней. Но в Ланниспорте никто не возьмется помогать сбежать будущей невестке Тайвина Ланнистера. Так что, дорогая, давай позовем назад этих сорок, велим им помочь тебе раздеться и отодрать этот проклятый воротник, и приготовим тебя к свадьбе так, чтобы Джейме Ланнистера в септе как громом ударило, и он и думать забыл о своей таинственной даме… Или таинственном рыцаре, коли на то пошло.  
Дени улыбнулась, глядя как деловитая и деятельная Маргери резко направилась к двери и вышла из комнаты, громко призывая девиц и раздавая им указания. Она тоже встала, и заметила, что на пол соскользнул какой-то лоскут. Приподняв его, она увидела, что это платок Маргери, и нахмурилась, впервые разглядев вышивку на нем – это был белый с серым дракон, а под ним была буква «Д». Дени быстро уронила платок, не желая, чтобы Маргери поняла, что она узнала ее тайну.  
Сына Лианны Старк звали Джейхейрис.


	5. Краткое окончание

Король Мейкар Второй Таргариен (род. 259)  
Отец, Дейрон Таргариен, Принц Драконьего Камня (228-259, погиб при пожаре в Летнем Замке)  
Мать, леди Оленна Редвин (род. 228)  
Брат, Эйгон (249-259, погиб при пожаре в Летнем Замке)  
Сестра, Маргери (254-259, погибла при пожаре в Летнем Замке)  
Жена, королева Кейтлин Талли (род. 264)  
Сын, Дейрон, Принц Драконьего Камня (род. 280)  
Дочь, Маргери, невеста Джоффри Баратеона (род. 282)  
Дочь, Дейлла (род. 283)  
Сын, Эйгон (род. 285)  
Сын, Эймон (род. 290)

Члены Королевской Семьи  
Принц Эйрис Таргариен, кузен короля (244-284, погиб в кораблекрушении во время шторма у Драконьего Камня)  
Септа Рейла Таргариен, вдова принца Эйриса (род. 245)  
Рейгар Таргариен, Дозорный на Стене, сын принца Эйриса, кузен короля (род. 259)  
Леди Эшара Дейн, жена Рейгара Таргариена (род. 264)  
Принцесса Рейнис Таргариен, дочь Рейгара Таргариена (род. 281), невеста принца Дейрона.  
Принцесса Дейнерис Таргариен, кузина короля, дочь принца Эйриса (род. 280), невеста сира Джейме Ланнистера.  
Джейхейрис Уотерс, внебрачный сын Рейгара Таргариена, сквайр лорда Мандерли (род. 283)  
Мейстер Эймон, Дозорный на Стене (род. 198)

Верховные Лорды Королевства:  
Лорд Тайвин Ланнистер, лорд Утеса Кастерли (род. 242)  
Жена, леди Джоанна Ланнистер (244-273, умерла при родах)  
Дочь, леди Серсея Баратеон, в девичестве Ланнистер, жена сира Роберта Баратеона (род. 266)  
Сын, сир Джейме Ланнистер, наследник Утеса Кастерли (род. 266)  
Сын, Тирион Ланнистер (род. 273) 

Лорд Стеффон Баратеон, Десница Короля, лорд Штормового Предела (род. 246)  
Жена, леди Кассана Баратеон, в девичестве Эстермонт (род. 255)  
Сын, сир Роберт Баратеон, наследник Штормового Предела (род. 262), женат на Серсее Баратеон, в девичестве Ланнистер.  
Внук, Джоффри Баратеон (род. 284)  
Внучка, Мирцелла Баратеон (род. 288)  
Внук, Томмен Баратеон (род. 291)  
Сын, септон Станнис (род. 264)  
Сын, сир Ренли Баратеон (род. 277)

Лорд Брандон Старк, лорд Винтерфелла (род. 262)  
Жена, леди Лиза Старк, в девичестве Талли (род. 266)  
Сын, Криган Старк, наследник Винтерфелла (род. 288)  
Брат, Эддард Старк (род. 263), женат на Леди Лиессе Флинт, леди Вдовьего Дозора, пятеро детей.  
Сестра, леди Лианна Старк (род. 267)  
Брат, Бенджен Старк, Дозорный на Стене. 

Лорд Джон Аррен, лорд Орлиного Гнезда (род. 218)  
Племянник, сир Элберт Аррен, наследник Орлиного Гнезда (род. 262), женат на леди Каролее Аррен, в девичестве Уйэнвуд, двое детей. 

Лорд Хостер Талли, лорд Риверрана (род. 238)  
Дочь, королева Кейтлин Талли  
Дочь, леди Лиза Старк  
Сын, сир Эдмур Талли, наследник Риверрана (род. 270), женат на леди Барбаре Талли, в девичестве Бракен, один ребенок. 

Лорд Лютор Тирелл, лорд Хайгардена (род. 224)  
Жена, леди из дома Роуан.  
Дочь, леди Мина Редвин  
Сын, сир Мейс Тирелл, наследник Хайгардена, женат на Алерии Тирелл, в девичестве Хайтауэр, четверо детей  
Дочь, леди Янна Фоссовей.

Принц Доран Мартелл, принц Дорна, лорд Солнечного Копья (род.247)  
Жена, леди Мелларио из Норвоса,  
Дочь, принцесса Арианна Мартелл, наследница Солнечного Копья (род. 276), замужем за сиром Майлсом Манвуди, двое детей  
Сын, принц Квентин Мартелл  
Сын, принц Тристан Мартелл  
Сестра, принцесса Элия Мартелл, замужем за благородным вельможей из рода Мейгиров, Волантис, двое детей  
Брат, принц Оберин Мартелл, неженат. 

Лорд Бейлон Грейджой, лорд Пайка (род.255)  
Жена, леди Аланнис Грейджой, в девичестве Харлоу  
Сын, Родрик Грейджой, наследник Пайка, женат на даме из рода Мерлинов.  
Сын, Марон Грейджой  
Дочь, Аша Грейджой  
Сын, Теон Грейджой  
Брат, Эурон Грейджой  
Брат, Виктарион Грейджой  
Брат, Эйрон Грейджой.

В начале 298 года состоялась свадьба сира Джейме Ланнистера и принцессы Дейнерис Таргариен, ознаменовавшаяся скандалом, когда во время провожания в постель, племянника жениха, лорда Джоффри Баратеона, помолвленного с принцессой Маргери, обнаружили в кровати новобрачных с леди Джейн Вестерлинг. Произошедшее вызвало охлаждение в отношениях между королевской семьей и семьей сира Роберта Баратеона, вскорости ставшего лордом Штормового Предела после смерти лорда Стеффона от удара.  
В конце 298 года состоялась двойная свадьба в Королевской Гавани, принц Дейрон Таргариен женился на своей кузине принцессе Рейнис, а принцесса Маргери вышла за Джоффри Баратеона, наследника Штормового Предела. Через две недели после свадьбы во время праздничной охоты погибли король Мейкар и лорд Роберт Баратеон.  
В 299 году леди Серсея Баратеон и ее деверь септон Станнис обвинили принцессу Маргери в супружеской измене и рождении ребенка от ее любовника, таргариеновского бастарда Джейхейриса Уотерса, принцесса Маргери была заключена в темницу Штормового Предела. 

Необдуманные действия со стороны юного короля Дейрона Третьего повлекли за собой восстание дома Баратеонов и гражданскую войну в Вестеросе, во время которой королева-консорт Рейнис Таргариен организовала убийство мужа, короля Дейрона, и свекрови, вдовствующей королевы Кейтлин и провозгласила себя законной королевой на Железном Троне, по праву своих прадеда, деда и отца, принцев Джейхейриса, Эйриса и Рейгара Таргариенов, взяв в мужья лорда Эурона Грейджоя с Железных Островов. Во время беспорядков принцы Эйгон и Эймон, и принцесса Дейлла и их бабка леди Оленна Редвин пропали без вести, по слухам, были убиты.  
Лорд Джоффри Баратеон объявил себя королем Штормовых Земель и заявил о претензиях на Железный Трон. Его поддержали лорды Запада и Долины. Дорн провозглашает нейтралитет. Речные Земли выступили под знаменами пропавшего принца Эйгона, но были разбиты из-за предательства дома Фреев и их союзников. Леди Барбара Талли и ее дети убиты, лорд Эдмур пропал без вести.  
Север не участвует в боях на юге из-за проблем с одичалыми за Стеной. В Просторе царит раздор, некоторые дома становятся на сторону Баратеонов, другие поддерживают внезапно объявившуюся принцессу Дейллу, вышедшую замуж за Лораса Тирелла, о ней ходят слухи, что это самозванка.  
В 300 году во время столкновения с королевскими войсками погиб сир Джейме Ланнистер. Его безутешная вдова принцесса Дейнерис взошла на погребальный костер, но вышла из него невредимой, с тремя драконами, вылупившимися из яиц, подаренных ей матерью на свадьбу, которые Дейнерис положила рядом с мужем.  
Оправившись после смерти мужа, принцесса Дейнерис заявила о своих правах на Железный Трон, за чем последовала таинственная смерть Тайвина Ланнистера.  
С Севера приходят новости об убийстве Лорд-Командующего Рейгара Таргариена, чьими последними словами было "Мейкар, ты все испортил".  
Вестерос утопает в крови.


End file.
